


Day 1: Breakfast Bickerings

by Lunan95



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Armonia - Freeform, Bickering, Child Soldiers, Chorus (Red vs. Blue), Chorus Trilogy (Red vs. Blue), Custody Battle, Domestic, Drama, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Humor, Kimdoyle is EXTREMELY slowburn, Military Upbringing, Pre-Season/Series 13, Sort Of, Unethical Experimentation, Unresolved Sexual Tension, and they're the goddamn kings of being slowburn, implied - Freeform, lmao even Grimmons has their shit sorted out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunan95/pseuds/Lunan95
Summary: Day one ofChorus Tales, Breakfast Bickerings.In which Quincy attempts to make the generals get along through breakfast. It goes as well it they might expect. It may also have something to do with less than desired table manners, the very questionable upbringings of a child super soldier and custody issues.In short, it's just like any other day at Chorus.
Relationships: Dexter Grif/Dick Simmons (background), Donald Doyle/Vanessa Kimball
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Day 1: Breakfast Bickerings

_ Armonia, Chorus.  
_

Sharing breakfast together was a tradition that never grew old. Of course, they used to bribe Sarge to not kill the Blues while they ate together. No, the attacks always came one hour after breakfast was over, thankfully.

With all the shit that happened with being separated, the Meta and now, goddamn space pirates along with evil mercenaries and a capitalistic motherfucker, Quincy was determined to have her usual All-Team-Breakfast.

Besides, breakfast was the most important meal of the day. That was one of the wisdom lessons Grif taught her during her first week at Blood Gulch.

A good breakfast meant a good start to the day, as Simmons said. And a good start of a nap, according to Grif. And then it turned into one of their usual bickerings about who was a worse influence on her.

But that was when it hit her…

Since they became such good friends with the Blues...maybe Kimball and Doyle could become good friends too by eating together like they did?

“It’s fucking dumb.” Grif drawled.

“No, it’s not! It’s totally gonna work!” Quincy protested, it was the night before and she casually sat on the floor inside Grif and Simmons’ quarters. “Even Sarge stopped threatening the Blues during breakfast!”

Simmons sighed. “Actually, no. But he’s given up on the verbal threats and always keeps his shotgun at near range.”

“Whatever. The point is...neither of the generals are like Sarge!”

“You don’t even know what Kimball is like.” Grif pointed out, eating another of his Oreos. “Great general and leader, yeah. Petty as hell? Double yup.”

Quincy didn’t give up. “But General Doyle is so kind, reasonable and considerate! She has to see he has good qualities!” 

Simmons considered it. “Well, if we put our heads together...we’ll find a solution. Besides, I think Quincy is onto something. We do need to get rid of the tense mood among the armies.”

“Ugh, that sounds like work…” Grif sighed.

“You don’t have to do anything, just eat.” Quincy chirped with a sneaky face. “And I can convince the mess hall guys to give you extra eggs.”

“Quincy, you’re my new favorite.” Grif smirked while Simmons spluttered undignified.

* * *

While no one of them had protested after Quincy said how sharing breakfast together would strengthen interpersonal (Simmons taught her that word) relationships and the good chance of the Feds and the Rebels might get better along by following their generals’ example, none of either Doyle or Kimball was especially thrilled.

Doyle was anxious and worried about a verbal fight instead while Kimball was more irritated at the mere thought of “making friends” with an army she’s always thought was the enemy.

“They have eggs!” Quincy nearly shouted excited, she was oddly hyper about this for no reason. “I like the sunny side up!”

“That’s...wonderful.” Kimball said, trying to be patient with her. Getting to know the rest of the Reds and Blues hadn’t been easy, but Quincy had a certain effect on her since it felt more that she was a child-in-army-costume-party rather than a full grown Freelancer.

It has to be the age. And her babyface with soft cheeks and short, fluffy hair.

Also it irked on her nerves when it became apparent that Doyle acted like a doting parent rather than a serious leader of an entire army.

That is how they die faster.

“I really like eggs, especially fried ones. We just lived on Sarge’s nefarious MREs before Donut turned up at Blood Gulch and suddenly, we were having real, actual food at meals! I nearly forgot how porridge tasted like by then!”

Wash looked perplexed. “That can’t be right, you had plenty of food at the MOI.”

“Yes, but have you even lived on MREs...for nearly three years?!” Quincy exclaimed and slammed both hands flat on the table, with a little more force which made everyone jump. “I swear, Simmons nearly cried when he got to taste pancakes with lactose-free milk-”

“I never did such a thing!” Simmons protested with a shrill voice.

“-and Sarge took an entire loaf of banana bread for himself!”

“Hogwash! Baseless slander!” Sarge shouted at her with a glare.

“No, you’re fucking with us.” Carolina said just as Church flickered by her shoulder.

“Nope, wish she did. The kid’s telling the truth.”

“No, I’m not!” Quincy said at the same time. “I’ve seen so much food horror with my own two, fucking eyes for three years! I never even saw the sight of a tomato!”

Doyle chuckled. “Well, rest assured. Armonia has thankfully more than enough food stashed to feed this entire army and more.”

“Yeah, speaking about that.” Donut chimed up. “That didn’t sound physically possible for me! Like...how?”

“This is a city, after all.” Doyle explained patiently. Spending a long time with both Donut and Quincy taught him how to have patience with a chipper, musical-infatuated soldier with occasional accidental innuendos and another young soldier who was more of an innocent child than an actual super soldier. “Not only is Armonia quite large as a city, but the capital has been stocked up and rationed with food for far longer than I can remember. While we’re not in any danger of running out of food, it’s still wise to not eat more than needed. We never know when a crisis happens.”

It wasn’t everyday that someone met with the slightly pink and salmon soldiers’ eccentricities with patience, but to keep their attention was impressive. 

“Well, that makes sense!” Quincy chirped. “And Simmons or Donut doesn’t have to make food anymore, so everyone wins!”

“What the hell do I win on this?!” Tucker protested, not really getting her logic sometimes. 

Quincy grinned, which resembled a tiny shark. “You get to live, but no guarantees.” She said while Church flickered, laughing until he was literally glitching. “Anyways, it’s been long since I had a real breakfast!”

And Kimball got to witness exactly why Doyle was acting more of a parent.

Quincy’s table manners left much to be desired. Like the Reds, she wolfed down the food like they’ve been brought up by wolves. She disregarded her knife and used her teeth to bite onto either the bacon or the egg, tearing it to a piece and eat...while proceeding making a mess of herself.

Simmons looked pained at this. Both Carolina and Wash were speechless while Church shrieked with laughter. Grif wasn’t any better; if anything, he encouraged her mess. Donut gave up on manners some time ago and drank his soup from the bowl. 

Sarge obviously didn’t give a shit and neither did Tucker, who was too busy scolding and ranting Caboose if he even dared to do the same thing. Sometimes the Reds weren't great role figures for the Blue.

Kimball, who sat next to Quincy, stared at her with shocked bewilderment and frowned. “...I can’t believe the fate of this planet is on a child’s shoulders!”

Doyle seemed to take offense before Quincy could react and he flushed. “The table manners has nothing to do with how she performs on the field, miss Kimball.”

“Oh and you just enables her!” Kimball threw herself into another fight. “This is a literal child we’re talking about with...with weird AI powers for no reason!”

“Hey! Nothing’s wrong with her, back off!” Church flickered angrily.

Carolina looked alarmed at his sudden anger. “Church, calm down-”

“Quincy is the best hope you two morons have!” The AI continued, suddenly flashing above Quincy’s head. “Yeah, she’s a bit of a wildcard because there’s never been anything like her before. But! She is great! She’s got more courage, heart and moral compass than the whole army of like forty-nine Freelancers!”

“Thanks…” Wash muttered dryly while Tucker nearly snorted into his potatoes.

Quincy looked up at Church, finally swallowed down her food. “You don’t have to say this, Church. I think they know-”

“I have to fucking yell at them because everyone keep treat you like a fucking kid, like you’re someone they can’t take fucking seriously!” The blue AI shouted, obviously pissed off. “You’ve done more than anyone could handle and you know what? I’m gonna say it.”

“Church-!”

“Tex would be fucking proud of you if she was here.” Church crossed his arms as if anyone would agree. “Not that face, C! Tex died for her, that says something.”

Carolina glared. “I’m not disagreeing with you, Church.” She stated annoyed. “If I have some grudge about Tex, it’s my shit. But…” She finally looked at Quincy, eye to eye. “I can’t deny that you meant more to Tex than anyone. I don’t even get it sometimes.”

“I’m not disregarding her.” Kimball suddenly said before Quincy could say something more. “But I’m not stupid either; I just worry about putting her on the battlefield. Raising a child into a soldier gives consequences and her consequence is an innocent idealism. And it will shatter her on a live battlefield!”

“I don’t think you’re giving her enough credits because you haven’t seen her in a real battle yet, Quincy is more than capable as a soldier.” Wash suddenly injected. “I’ve seen her in battle, trust me. She is worthy to the title as a Freelancer.”

Doyle cleared his voice. “Yes, I understand that her upbringing is...unethical and questionable at most. But if I learnt to have faith in her...then surely it’ll be alright.” He gave a beaming smile to Quincy who puffed by pride. “Besides, I don’t think there are many like our Quincy.”

It was surprisingly heartwarming to hear it from Doyle, who had been fretting and worried about the young soldier since the moment they met. Wash looked at his team and they shared his calm joy. 

Sometimes they had a hard time to convince others to regard her with the same respect they had, it was mostly because Quincy had a very youthful and innocent bearing to herself. But she has been by their side, fighting so many threats and dangers. 

Like O’Malley, Wyoming, the Meta and now recently, Locus and Felix along with the Space Pirates.

She was a true soldier, fighting for justice and freedom.

“Wait…”our” Quincy?!” Kimball suddenly seethed.

Fuck.

Doyle stammered out half-assed excuses which didn’t fool anyone. “W-well, since you already got two Freelancer...and ah...oh dear…”

“You’ve got to be KIDDING ME?!” Kimball shouted, now thoroughly pissed. “Who the hell said you could just get custody over her?!”

“She was here first!” Doyle weakly protested.

“That doesn’t even fucking matter, she belongs to both of us!”

“B-but you’re not taking these past months in account!” Doyle stammered. “Both of us has had half of the Reds and Blues for some time and since Quincy’s been in my care...well, it’s only natural that she should stay with me-”

“Oh, BULL-FUCKING-SHIT!” Kimball shouted furious as Doyle yelped terrified. “You just hoard her, like every fucking Fed just takes the good shit while we get the leftover crap!”

“O-oh, that is slander and you know it!” Doyle attempted to save his face, his face flushed red. 

Rest of the breakfast continued as the very mature generals bickered and fought over the supposed “custody” over Quincy who was very awkward over the whole thing. 

The very minute she savagely tore another piece of bacon with her teeth, Kimball went into a very pissed rant about Doyle knowing about her table manners and just spoiled her instead of correcting her.

And Quincy felt embarrassed enough to attempt to eat properly like Simmons, Wash and Carolina.

Church, for some reason, found the entire situation hilarious. He flickered by Carolina’s shoulder, looking at Quincy across the table with a badly disguised joy. “So...how is it going with your new pseudo-parents?”

“It feels like they’re getting a divorce...and they’re not even married yet!” Quincy remarked and Carolina nearly choked on her orange juice while Church snickered.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my head for a good, long while. 
> 
> I know, not many writes RvB fics anymore since the new season has everyone out of focus and is practically a spinoff. But rewatching the Chorus Trilogy was something I did during the quarantine and it gave me some new ideas. Also, by the time Season 13's start, it was referenced it's been _a whole month_ since S12's end and the Feds and the Rebels got the truce.
> 
> Obviously a lot of things must've happen in that long month and what is better than to explain it through a "Fictober" thingy? Yes, I know I'm a few days late, but better late than never!
> 
> Quincy will obviously be in center here because two generals has inofficially adopted her while hating each others' guts (at least Kimball is) and get drawn into the bullshit. It doesn't help that she's just as dysfunctional as rest of the Reds and Blues.
> 
> Kinda like what Wash says at some point, "We lost her. She went to the dark side.". Yeah, this happens if Freelancers tries to kill each other, from left to right. Quincy got lucky enough to kinda give her false memories and being hidden in Blood Gulch instead. 
> 
> Gotta give Director Dipshit some creds, though. Hiding an extremely valuable super soldier along with the Alpha AI...with a bunch of the most idiotic soldiers of the whole universe in a box canyon in the middle of nowhere was genial, no one would even think to find them there.
> 
> To be honest, that plan was foolproof...until Tex showed up. XP
> 
> But yeah, let's do this! Let's see what happens with the Reds and Blues, the Freelancers, our Quincy and her general parents!
> 
> -Lunan


End file.
